Adopted by Lin
by hpmagicalmoments
Summary: Renee has been in the foster system her entire life. Her father never knew about her and her mother died in child birth. She has been moved around to everywhere in New York, because no one wants a kid with 'issues'. Renee wants to give up. That is until one faithful encounter with a genius she has never heard of to change her life.
1. Chapter 1

"You bitch," he screamed. "I told you to come straight home from school. Do you know what time it is? Well do you?"

"No sir," she replied to him, her head bowed in shame. She knew that she should have gone straight home after school, but when she got her report card back she didn't want to face her foster father.

"Of course you don't. You are nothing but a worthless retard." He yelled at her. He didn't even hear the front door open and his wife walk into the room.

She took one look at Renee and asked "What did the little shit do this time?"

"She just got home is what she did. Thinks that just because we aren't her real parents that she can do whatever she wants."

With that he rested his foot back and kicked right in the stomach making her double over in pain. The beating continued until she passed out from the pain.

When she finally came to she was back in her small room in the attic. She tried to sit up, but found the pain unbearable.

This was not uncommon for Renee. To be in so much pain that she can't move. Renee is currently 12 years old and has been in the foster system her entire life.

Her father was a man only looking for sex and her mother was a whore that gave it to him. Her mother died during childbirth.

Renee was a special child as she was deslexic, had ADHD, and color blind.

Because of this no family ever wants her. She has been through 26 foster family's and even more group homes. She has been to every group home in the state of New York.

She had no idea how long she was alone in her room before her foster father came in.

"Good your awake. Do you have your report card?"

"Yes sir."

"Well let me see it."

"Yes sir." She pulled out the envelope and handed it to him.

He slowly opened it and pulled it out

Math- D

Science- D

History- C

English- F

Spanish- D

Gym- B

Art- B

Band- A

He then looked at some of the comments from the teachers.

She could sit still in class and pay more attention to what I am teaching.

She would have at least a B if she even did the homework.

She is not quite grasping what she is being told.

She doesn't do any work for homework and she doesn't do any work in class.

He looked at her with a deadly look in his eye. "What is the meaning of this. Not doing your work are you?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just don't understand any of it. All of the words just jump off of the page and-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You will stay up here with our food or water until your social worker comes to pick you up."

With that he turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that her social worker was already on her way to pick Renee up and take her to her next foster home.

Renee headed down stairs to meet Ms. Smith.

"Hello Renee."Ms. Smith said with a small pity filed smile. "And how are you today?"

"I'm fine." Renee told her her eyes not leaving the ground.

"Are you all packed and ready to go to your new foster home?"

A quiet, "Yes ma'am," was the response.

"Good, let's go."

Renee picked up her small worn trash bag and followed her out to the car.

"You will be the first child that this family has received as they just became foster parents the other week. They have a young son already."

'Oh great,' Renee thought, 'all they need is more money. They aren't going to care about me at all. Just like everyone else.'

They drove in silence for a long time. The only time Renee became excited is when she realized that she would be staying in New York City.

She had stayed there before and preferred it to any other place that she had stayed.

They continued to drive for another 20 minutes before coming to a stop in front of an apartment.

She grabbed the trash bag that held all of her stuff in it and followed Ms. Smith up to the penthouse, apartment on the top floor.

Ms. Smith lightly knocked on the door and they heated an "I'm coming." From inside.

The door opened and a woman who looked to be in her 20s to 30s opened the door.

"Hello my name is Venessa," she said. "You must be Ms. Smith and Renee. Come on in."

They walked inside and Venessa led them to the living room.

Renee looked around the place was amazing. Everything was so clean and organized. It was spacious and the decor made it welcoming.

"Would you like anything?"

"No thank you," Ms Smith said with a soft smile. "I must be going. Here are Renee's most updated file. Contact me if you have any problems, she is a bit of trouble."

Her expression turned hard as she turned to Renee, "Behave. This will most likely be your last chance with a family. Don't blow it. You know what happens if this does not work out."

Renee gulped. She did know. She would go to the juvenile detention center. She had been there once before for a few weeks after she ran away one too many times.

"I don't want to see you any time soon Renee. Ok?"

"Ok," came the soft reply.

With that Ms. Smith let herself out and Venessa turned to Renee.

"Do you need anything Renee?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"If you're sure. Dinner is at 6:00 and its 4:45 now, but if you need anything between now and dinner just let me know."

"Ok, thank you."

"My husband and son will be home soon, but until then I can show you to your room."

Renee just nodded and followed Venessa to the room at the end of the hall. She entered and was faced with a room painted purple. There was a bed next to the window with a night stand next to it. There was a dresser, bookshelf filled with all sorts of books, and a desk.

"Well then I will leave you to unpack your stuff. You can come out when you are done, but you don't have to. I will call you when dinner is done if you don't come out."

Renee's only response was a small nod.

With that Venessa left the room to start dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

About 15 minutes later Lin and Sebastion arrived home extremely excited.

"Is she here yet? Is she here yet? Is she here yet?" Lin asked sounding just like a little kid did on Christmas morning.

"Yes," Venessa replied, taking her son from his father. "She is in her room."

With that Lin took off down the hall to Renee's room.

He quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the soft reply from inside.

He opened the door and saw a small girl taking tattered clothes out of a trash bag and putting them into the dresser.

Lin studied the girl a bit. She was about 4'9 so a bit short for a 12 year old. Her clothes were old and way too big for her. Her shoes were falling apart and barely being held together by duct tape. She was standing before him with her eyes downcast as if she had done something wrong.

He gave her a soft smile before saying, "Hi, my name is Lin-Manuel Miranda, and I am your new foster father. It's nice to meet you."

Her eyes looked up quickly and then immediately back down.

He saw the slight reaction as she recognized his name, but she did hide it well so he did not show that he noticed.

"H-Hi I'm Renee. It's nice to meet you too. I-I I'm a really big fan of yours." With that she blushed even harder than she already was just standing in front of him.

"You are?"

"Yes sir. Especially your newest work. Hamilton is by far my favorite." She said with a smile looking up at him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I was going to give this to you after dinner, but now seems like a more appropriate time."

Lin pulled out a white envelope and handed it to her.

She looked from it to Lin a few times before slowly opening it.

Her face lit up when she saw it.

"I pulled a few strings as soon as I found out that you were coming to live with us. A front row seat to next week's Friday's show."

"Thank you. Really thank you so much." She said to him trying to hold back tears. "You have no idea how much this means to me. No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Hey did you think that I was going to let you move in and not get you a ticket to the greatest show to ever hit Broadway?"

This made Renee laugh. Renee could not remember the last time she had something to laugh about.

"Thank you," she said again, wiping away her tears.

"Dinner."

"You hungry kid?"

"Ya."

"Well then," He put out his hand for her to take and led her to the dining room.

He pulled out the chair across from his own and gestured for Renee to sit down. Then he went and helped Venessa bring the food to the table.

Renee saw green beans, potatoes, steak, gravy, and rolls.

"What would you guys like to drink?" Lin asked.

"MILK! MILK, MILK, MILK!" Came Sebastian's reply.

"Just water please." Renee told Lin.

"Ok, coming right up."

He set the cups in front of the children.

"Sebastion, can you say hi to Renee? She is going to be living with us for a while."

"Hi." Sebastion said while drinking his milk out of his sippy cup.

"Hi." Renee said back.

"Ok let's eat."

Renee put a little bit of everything on her plate and ate a bit of everything. However she still barely ate anything.

This did not go unnoticed by Lin or Venessa.

"Why don't you eat a bit more Renee," Lin tried to coax her.

"Uh, no thank you I'm full."

"Are you sure?" Venessa asked.

"Ya."

"If you say so."


End file.
